


Happy Mew Year

by AccidentalMarySue



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, bit of Hurt/Comfort, but not too much, it's mostly new years fluff and my strange inability to write dialogue, new years fluff, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 01:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5608027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AccidentalMarySue/pseuds/AccidentalMarySue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He looked up at her like she was everything, like she had hung the stars in the sky and still outshone them all. “I have you.” He murmured in awe. He took a deep breath. “Ladybug I-”</p><p>Adrien's feeling lonely on New Year's eve. Luckily, his lady is there, and she's not having any of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Mew Year

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my first work for this fandom, so sorry if it's a bit off, but I got myself far too invested in this cheesy superhero show and felt the urge to write some fluff. Enjoy!

     Adrien Agreste sighed as he shivered through another chilly December photoshoot. Leave it to his father to schedule a shoot on New Year's Eve. He tried not to let his mind wander as he smiled through the monotone of photographers ordering him to “Move a bit to the right, sir” or “Turn your head this way mr. Agreste”, but on days like these it was hard not to imagine feeling the bright sun on his face as Chat Noir leapt through the snow covered Parisian streets. Of course, there were better things, Adrien thought, like sitting with his lady at midnight, somewhere up high where they could see the city glow, and-and he had gotten distracted again. Adrien tore himself from his thoughts as his father's assistant sighed.

“Adrien. Were you listening to me?” Natalie demanded.

“Sorry Natalie.” Adrien muttered, genuinely feeling bad. Natalie wasn't the warmest person around, but at least she made an effort.

“I said that your father called. He's going to be away, as you know, but he sends his regards.” She gave him a small smile, her eyes softening for a moment in something almost like sympathy. “He said he might be home soon Adrien.” With that, she patted his knee awkwardly and stood up to attend to things far more important than a lonely child.

 

     It was late in the afternoon when the shoot ended. Although it had only been a few hours, Adrien felt like he'd been there for days. Finally, after a few hasty goodbyes, Adrien was free. He sprinted up to his room, where his kwami sat, gorging himself on cheese.

“C'mon Plagg, I want to go out for a bit.” Adrien called, drawing the tiny cat's eyes up from his mountain of camembert.

     Although his kwami could be difficult at times, Adrien knew he could always count on Plagg to be there for him when he needed it, and right now he needed to get out. Get out of his cold empty house, and away from his father's employees, and yet another holiday spent alone. Though Adrien hid it well, his father's constant absence hurt worse than any injury he'd suffered as Chat, and today, hearing that Gabriel Agreste was too busy to even wish him a happy New Year personally, suffice it to say that Adrien really needed some fresh air.

 

     Plagg seemed to read some of this on his face, or at least was feeling less difficult than usual, because the kwami offered no protest as he was sucked into the ring that turned Adrien into his cat-eared alter ego. After the usual brief flash of light, Adrien jumped out of his window, and darted across the grounds until he got to the denser packed areas of his neighbourhood. Of course, as half of Paris' famous crime fighting pair, Chat Noir hardly needed to hide, but Adrien preferred the freedom of the rooftops. He knew that if he walked down the streets, he'd be all over the news within minutes, and though he wasn't unfamiliar with swarming journalists, what he really needed in his current mood was a friend. Chloe was out, of course. The blond girl made quite the show of draping herself over Adrien whenever she had the chance, but he knew she wouldn't want to talk about anything but herself for long. Nino would have been nice, but he was away with his family over the holidays. Adrien could always call, but it wouldn't be the same. Alya was great, but it seemed that she was almost always busy with the ladyblog, and although Alya's friend Marinette was sweet enough, she could never seem to so much as look at him before stammering and running away. So if Adrien wanted a friend, he would have to go seek out his lady, hardly a bad thing in his opinion, providing that Ladybug was even out today. On New Year's Eve she could very well be celebrating with her family. He paused on the roof he had just landed on to imagine it. His Ladybug, with people who loved her as much as he did, in a house that was cozy and warm in a way his had never really managed to be. Alternatively, of course, she might be like him; alone in a cold house, with cold people who never really managed to seem like they cared for her, but the thought of his lady as lonely as he was was far too grim for Adrien's already upset mind. Besides, nobody could ever ignore Ladybug, he was certain of it. She was far too wonderful not to be loved. Adrien sighed and began to race across the rooftops like he'd been longing to all day. After all, he wouldn't find her by standing around and moping.

 

     Marinette's day was going wonderfully. She'd video called Alya to wish her best friend a happy New Year, the other girl's relentless enthusiasm about everything and anything as infectious as ever, and had picked a design from her sketchbook to start. The bakery was as busy as it always was during the holidays, but Marinette had still gotten a hug from both her parents as she ran out the door to go get new materials.

 

     When Marinette finally looked up from her work, it was dark. She checked her computer for the time, yelping as she realized how late it was. She'd decided to leave at 8; although nothing had been planned, Marinette felt sure that her kitty would be out tonight. From what he'd said on their nightly patrols, Marinette didn't think he had much of a family life, and she'd be damned if she let her partner be alone on New Year's eve.

 

     Marinette had already asked her parent's if she could spend the night with her friends, to which they had readily agreed as long as she promised to be safe. It was really only a small lie, Chat _was_ one of her best friends, so she didn't feel too bad about it. With a hug from each, Marinette wished her parents a happy New Year and ran out to an alleyway behind the bakery to transform. She felt the familiar flash of light as Tikki worked her magic and took a moment to savour being Ladybug. In addition to her costume, the transformation heightened her senses, sharpened her reflexes, and made her more athletic than she'd ever managed on her own. Once the euphoria of the transformation wore off, Marinette scaled the nearest wall and ran off across the rooftops of Paris before anyone could see Ladybug; she wanted to see her partner as soon as she could.

 

     It never took long for the two superheroes to find each other. Neither was quite sure why, but they always seemed to know exactly where the other would be while they were in costume, so when Chat Noir almost literally ran into Ladybug on a rooftop she wasn't that surprised, although he was. Chat hadn't really been expecting her to be out tonight, although he had hoped that she would be.

“My lady,” He began, with his most charming grin, “what a pleasant surprise.”

She rolled her eyes, but answered teasingly, “Well I could hardly let my favourite kitty be alone tonight, now could I?”

“You could, but I much pre-fur that you're here.”

She groaned. “ _Mon Dieu_ Chat, do you ever stop?”

“Me-ouch!” He said, in mock hurt, “My puns are pawsitively hilarious!” That earned a chuckle from his partner in crime fighting. “Anyway, since you're here, would you like to go someplace nicer?” Chat asked. Not that he had anything against alleys and darkened roofs, but he could think of better places to talk. “I hear that the Eiffel Tower is nice.”

She grinned. “Well if you insist.”

“I do.”

“Then lead the way.”

     As it turned out, the Eiffel Tower was quite nice. One confused guard had come up to see what the two teens sitting on a beam of the landmark were doing, but left them alone once he recognized Paris' two favourite heroes. It had been a while since he left, though, and nobody had bothered them since. Although Chat was content to simply enjoy Ladybug's company, he was still messed up over earlier. He leaned his head on Ladybug's shoulder tentatively to see if she'd allow it. She did, but not without a slightly confused look which quickly faded into concern as she saw his face.

“What's wrong, minou?” She asked gently.

“I got some...disappointing news.” He answered, slumping further onto her once it was clear that she didn't mind. “I know that we don't talk about personal things, but sometimes it just feels like nobody can be bothered with me at home. Everyone's too busy if they're even around at all, and I'm always alone.”

“What about your friends? You can always talk to them, can't you?” She pressed. She had never seen Chat so serious before, and she found that she much preferred her corny, flirtatious partner to the dejected, quiet cat leaning on her like he would fall if she wasn't there to support him.

“I don't have too many friends, and they're all pretty busy.”

“You have me.”

He looked up at her like she was everything, like she had hung the stars in the sky and still outshone them all. “I have you.” He murmured in awe. He took a deep breath. “Ladybug I-”

“10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1!” The crowd below them cheered, yelling louder at the stroke of midnight.

Chat grinned. “Never mind. Happy Mew Year, my lady!” He yelled, throwing his arms around her.

“Happy New Year silly kitty.” She laughed, almost falling backwards with the force of his hug.

“You know, it is tradition for people to kiss at midnight on New Year's day.” He suggested, only half joking.

“Well, if it's tradition, then I suppose-” She broke off, and before he had fully registered what she'd said, Chat Noir felt her lips press against his, and one of her hands cup his jaw. He wrapped his arms more firmly around her as he returned the kiss, his mind singing in joy. He was _kissing_ Ladybug. He was kissing _Ladybug_. He made a small sound of protest as she pulled away, earning a chuckle from his lady as her earrings beeped.

“I should go. Happy New Year Chat.” She said, before throwing her yo-yo and flying off. Chat's ring beeped too, but it barely pierced the fog around his thoughts until after the third beep, when he realized with a jolt that if he didn't leave _very soon_ , he would transform back in front of _all of Paris_. He hurriedly jumped off the tower and ran off, arriving home just in time.

     Adrien flopped down on his bed, tired from the long night, but still buzzing from his kiss. “Happy New Year Ladybug.” he whispered, looking out over his city, completely content. Adrien couldn't possibly think of a more purrfect way the year could have started.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations if you need 'em:  
> Mon Dieu-My God  
> Minou-Puss  
> Sorry if there are any errors, I edited this very quickly.  
> follow me on tumblr: accidentalmarysue.tumblr.com


End file.
